


Escaping Death

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: In a foreign country, faraway from everyone they love, two people contemplate their fate and prepare to change it in a manner they hope no one will suspect.





	Escaping Death

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I read or watch anything I always ponder the alternatives, what would have happened if they had done this or that, etc. This is just a little something that occurred to me.

He turned to her as he settled beside her in the deep set of bushes, observing her tension filled crouch, the feelings she was trying and failing to conceal from her seeming composed and focused features. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head while keeping her gaze on the scene he had just finished putting the last touches to. "Are we doing the right thing?"

He shrugged and gestured to the scene before them. "Its a little late to change our minds now."

She sighed. "I know, I just worry about those we leave behind. And the horror they will feel when they learn of this."

"We can't take them with us," he reminded her. "There's just as much risk for them here as there is for where we're going. Not to mention we would have to something similar to this for them as well, which might raise too many questions. Plus what would it do to the future? Not just history's, but theirs as well."

"I know," she conceded. "But I miss them." It was the longest time they had spent apart from them and the knowledge that it was to be a final parting hurt, especially the manner in which they would be doing it.

"I miss them too," he agreed. "But this is the only way to protect them. This will give them the best chance. There's no guarantee they would meet if we took them with us."

"And he's not ready for her yet," she murmured.

"Is anyone ready for when they meet?" he pondered. "I certainly wasn't when I met you."

"No," she agreed, a slight smile gracing her face, "but you rose to the occasion. As will he when they do. More so in the future than in the past however."

"Which is what you told me when I first came up with this idea," he reminded her gently. Sighing, he turned his eyes on the sight before them. "I hate this too. Yet I cannot help but think that this way, there's a possibility that we will have the chance to be reunited with them when it is finally safe to do so."

"Whenever that may be," she agreed, a slight smile on her face. 

"We've lingered long enough," he pointed out.

With one final glance, Rebecca handed her husband the things they needed. Taking his hand, she raised her foot when he did, then lowered it.

Into the past.

Which was now their future.


End file.
